Another story called AlL I NeeD IS yOu
by Dark Fox
Summary: Sorry guys i suck at summaries, but i will warn you it's a sorato, though if you know me you'd know the couple. Please r&r but no flames.


Blank Page 11

All I need Is you

**By:**

**Dark Fox**

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own Sora or Yamato. I don't own the song "All I need is you'' it belongs to the Moffatts. This is a Sorato.

I catch myself   
Staring off into space   
With pain in my heart   
And tears on my face

Yamato sat staring at the night sky. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

The sorrow that lingers   
Deep inside my soul   
Makes each day in passing   
So hard to control

'Why did I dump her?' He thought sadly. Each day he had asked himself this.

If only I had known   
What I've come to know now   
I'd turn back the hands of time   
And show you somehow

'Why didn't I see that she truly loved me for me?' 'Oh Sora…'

All I need is you   
To need me too   
The way I need you   
All I need is you   
To love me too   
The way I love you   
My life is complete   
When I hold you in my arms   
All I need is   
All I need is you

'I need her. I love her. I want to hold her in my arms and kiss her softly, just like I used to…'

Never understand   
Why you drifted away   
When the love that we shared   
Seemed so precious each day

'I guess I dumped her cause at times she got so distant… but I think it was also because I thought she loved me because of my fame.'

Memories I cherish   
Are still dancing in my heart   
To rekindle the romance   
When then there's the time   
We spend apart

So many memories of their time together rushed through his head. He felt so alone.

If only I had known   
What I've come to know now   
I'd turn back the hands of time   
And show you somehow   
  
All I need is you   
To need me too   
The way I need you   
All I need is you   
To love me too   
The way I love you   
My life is complete   
When I hold you in my arms   
All I need is   
All I need is you

'If only I could have a chance to get her back.'

If only I had known   
What I've come to know now   
I'd turn back the hands of time   
And show you somehow   
  
All I need is you   
To need me too   
The way I need you   
All I need is you   
To love me too   
The way I love you   
  
All I need is you   
To need me too   
The way I need you   
All I need is you   
To love me too   
The way I love you   
My life is complete   
When I hold you in my arms   
All I need is   
All I need is you

"I need you Sora. I'm just so sorry that I never got the chance to tell you that I love you…." 

"I love you too." 

"Huh?" He looked up and saw Sora with a warm, kind expression on her face. "Oh Sora! I'm so sorry…" he wailed. "I need you so much… I just thought you only loved me because of my fame…" 

"Yamato Matt Ishida what on earth made you think that?" 

"I don't know, I just kinda did." 

"Oh Yama-kun! You're so funny."

She pulled him up off the bench and without saying a word she grabbed his face and pulled his head forward.She pulled his lips onto hers kissing them passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

My life is complete   
When I hold you in my arms   
All I need is   
All I need is you

"Mmm… I've wanted to do that for so long." Sora stated smiling. 

"Me too." 

"You know what Sora?''

"What?"

"This reminds me of a song." He said.

"Really, can I hear it?"

"Sure."

"I catch myself   
Staring off into space   
With pain in my heart   
And tears on my face   
  
The sorrow that lingers   
Deep inside my soul   
Makes each day in passing   
So hard to control   
  
If only I had known   
What I've come to know now   
I'd turn back the hands of time   
And show you somehow   
  
All I need is you   
To need me too   
The way I need you   
All I need is you   
To love me too   
The way I love you   
My life is complete   
When I hold you in my arms   
All I need is   
All I need is you   
  
Never understand   
Why you drifted away   
When the love that we shared   
Seemed so precious each day   
  
Memories I cherish   
Are still dancing in my heart   
To rekindle the romance   
When then there's the time   
We spend apart   
  
If only I had known   
What I've come to know now   
I'd turn back the hands of time   
And show you somehow   
  
All I need is you   
To need me too   
The way I need you   
All I need is you   
To love me too   
The way I love you   
My life is complete   
When I hold you in my arms   
All I need is   
All I need is you   
  
If only I had known   
What I've come to know now   
I'd turn back the hands of time   
And show you somehow   
  
All I need is you   
To need me too   
The way I need you   
All I need is you   
To love me too   
The way I love you   
  
All I need is you   
To need me too   
The way I need you   
All I need is you   
To love me too   
The way I love you   
My life is complete   
When I hold you in my arms   
All I need is   
All I need is you"

_ _

"Your right that does remind me of what happened to us."

"Yeah. But now I just wanna kiss."

The two teens brought their lips together again and kissed with an indescribable passion.

All I need is… All I need is you.

The end. Please no flames. This is my fist song fic so it sucks. I've done two stories with this song. ~DF


End file.
